How to Train Your Dragon 2: How I would have made it
by Sophie WolfHeart
Summary: This is a story i wanted to do. I just watched HTTYD2 and I couldnt help but write as much as I could down. This is how I would have made HTTYD2. there are new characters and some many of you might know from Deviantart. So i hope you all like it. Oh and its 4 chapters long. This is chapter 1 XD


Chapter 1 Night Fury Revalution

(VioletMoon POV)

Where to start, so much has happened and everything has changed so much. Well My name is VioletMoon for starts, I am a Night Fury Skrill hybrid. My mother is the beautiful white Night Fury Silver. She is the Alpha of all our kind. My father is StormStrike the alpha of the Skrill. Yea I know pretty awesome. I have light purple scales and my eyes are a Blue violet color. I have a night fury body, my ears that are thin and long that are a dark purple color. Heres the cool part, my tail has spikes instead of fins, and my wings have claws at the top. Yea I can still fly with out the fins so yea, I am pretty amazing in build. Most humans wouldn't think I was a hybrid till they took a really close look at me.

So now you know me, well lets get on with this story shall we? Well I was on patrol by myself on my clans territory when I saw them. My heart leapt for just a few moments while I processed what I was seeing. A black Night Fury with a Human on his back. They were flying through he waves and toward the cliff I was on. I dove for cover and stayed hidden in the bush that hid my scent. I watched then carefully, thanks to my mothers human friend, jack Frost, I could understand human language. They were just exploring, I managed to take a peek at the map the boy got out while they were wrestling and my heart stopped. there at the center was an island my mother met a huge Viking who was kind to her when she was a pup. here, on the map was the Island of Berk.

I then saw this girl riding on a Deadly Nadder. I heard them talking and I smiled cause well they were a couple, it was cute seeing them together. Soon they left and I few home as fast as I could to tell mother. I was so excited tat when I got there I just talked so fast. I calmed and told her, and

I told her that the black male of our kind smelled like her. I saw my mothers eyes soften and smile. She then said something I couldn't believe, "That my dear daughter, is your uncle Toothless". I was in shock and I was so happy as well. I had seen my UNCLE for the first time in my life.

I was just so excited i ran to my night fury father, Kanos, and tackle him to the ground happily. i told him of my findings and adventure. he smiles and licks my head "Well darling, you know your mother wants to wait till the moment is right to reveal us all. Every human thinks we are few when really" he motions to the hollow mountain with holds that are homes to thousands of night furies "We thrive". I gaze around at all the night furies of different shades of color. Many came from the other side of the world where they weren't black but other colors of dark. One was Furry, i like her. She watched over me as a cub while mom and my fathers went hunting. She was so soft and warm and she gave me milk, mmmmm it was so yummy.

Then i looked over at my uncles family. They came to us 2 years ago, they fled berk when it was attacked by other vikings and my uncle scent them away to be safe. When we found them some were injured. Brooke was my playmate for a long time. He was the sweetest out fo the munch. i looked up to Askar and his sisters. Askar always reminded me of my mother and stories of my uncle. The grey spotted one is a cutie, such a sweetheart. I forget his name its in wolf language i think. Any way, the beautiful dark dark blue female night Fury is NighShade, shes my uncles mate. My mother is the Alpha so they had to choice but to obey, She told them to stay w them and not go back to Berk. She wanted them safe and Nightshade understood. So once in a while my mother lets Nightshade and her children visit my uncle in secret under Kanos watch. My uncle understood they were in a safe place and he was happy they were ok.

So now we wait for my mother to give the signal for us to go to berk and declare an alliance with the Viking who i chief there, the one who saved my mother as a cub. I think she could explain it better then me. So i went to see NightShade and told her what i saw. She was happy her beloved was ok and enjoying life. I licked her cheek and she purred nuzzling me. Soon mother called for me and i went to her. She said she wanted me to go with her to visit the Sanctuary where the HUGE Bewilderbeast that is white lives with his clan. i been there once as a cub. I liked the big one with four wings, CloudJumper. He was so Cool! He told amazing stories, i also liked the human woman there, i forget her name. Its a long journey, so i better get some rest before me and Mother leave int he morning together. Just me and mom ahh what a great day, I thought nothing could ruin my happy soul. Boy was I wrong.


End file.
